


Love Hurts

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bully Derek, Closeted Character, Enemies to Lovers, Former Friends, M/M, Secrets, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a high school sophomore, and his life is a living hell because of senior Derek Hale, but Stiles doesn't want to do anything about it because he knows something. This is in a "Flipped" format, with chapters alternating between Stiles and Derek's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles's Sophomore Year

"Stiles, rise and shine!" Claudia said as she opened up the door to Stiles's bedroom. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains up, filling the bedroom with light. Stiles groaned and flipped over on his side, shielding his face away from the sunlight. Claudia shook her head and sat down on her son's bed and shook him gently. "It is the first day of your Sophomore year, honey! It's important. My baby is running out of years left!" She made fake crying noises while shaking Stiles. "He's going to graduate soon and then move out of here, leaving me to knit or crochet or do old people shit because I won't know what to do with myself with him gone. He'll get a job, get married to a handsome boy, and have beautiful adopted children. Or you could get a surrogate like what's his name? Neil Patrick Harris!"

"Mom, how did you know I'm gay?" Stiles asked, rising his head out from the covers.

"I'm your mother. I know things. And I'm sorry if you weren't ready for me to know. Oh shit, I read that it's supposed to be all your decision on when and how you come out. I'm such a bad parent. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything!" Claudia said, burying her face. 

"No, mom," Stiles said as he rose up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't ever say that. You're the best mom ever. I love you," Stiles said. He gave her a tight hug.

"Your alarm clock is going to go off in about twenty seconds. If you want to wake up in a good mood for your first day of school, you need to wake up on your own right now. The harshness of the alarm will startle you otherwise and you will be sleepier, and crankier," Claudia said.

"What?" Stiles asked confusedly.

"You need to wake up now, Stiles," Claudia said.

Stiles opened his eyes. He watched as his alarm clock went from 6:59 to 7:00. The alarm was set to the local radio station. "Fun" by Paramore started playing. _Don't go crying to your mama cuz you're all alone in the real world._ Stiles quickly flipped the switch to turn the alarm off. Never could there have been a more inappropriate placed song to play that morning. Stiles's mom died when he was a kid. She had died at the hospital, in front of him. His dad was working a case. It was bittersweet that he was there. She didn't die alone, but in front of the eyes of an eight year old was too much. Stiles just didn't like the first day of each school year because he knows she's missing it.

Stiles got out of bed, hopped in the shower, and got dressed in twenty minutes. He headed downstairs to see his father looking over the newspaper and drinking his coffee, as per usual. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"School starts today, Dad," Stiles said.

"Does it really?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad," Stiles said as he microwaved a Poptart. "I told you this everyday this week. Monday is the first day of school!"

The Sheriff quirked an eyebrow, then his face softened. "Sorry son,” he said guiltily, “I've been distracted by these damn cases, you know how it is."

"It's okay, Dad. Don't overwork yourself," Stiles said as the microwave beeped. Stiles muttered a profanity under his breath as he tossed the very hot Poptart onto a paper towel to wrap up and eat on the go. "Adios!"

Stiles drove over to Scott's house. The clock said 7:30. The school lets students into the building at this time before first period starts at 7:55. Why they didn't just round it up to 8:00, Stiles would never know. Maybe they would tell him when he graduated. The passenger door opened up and Scott jumped in and buckled up.

"Sophomore year!" Scott exclaimed. "Only two more years to go!"

"Actually, it's three. We need to finish this year. You can't knock it down already because two years from now will be day one of Senior year. That's not graduation," Stiles said. "Not unless you're somehow taking extra classes to get all the credits you need to graduate early."

"Why are you always so technical?" Scott asked, punching Stiles in the arm, causing him to jerk the steering wheel and almost hit a lady on a bicycle.

"Congratulations, you just made me almost run over that chick," Stiles said angrily.

"Well, you were being a bit of a smart ass and I don't appreciate it," Scott pouted.

"Oh really? Do you want to walk then? Or ride your bike?" Stiles asked.

"No," Scott mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't catch that," Stiles said.

"No, sir," Scott annunciated clearly.

"Thank you, I enjoy being called 'sir'. It gives me a real sense of authority and masculinity." They arrive at Beacon Hills High School: the bane of their existence. They got out of the car and made their way inside. They got to their lockers, which stayed the same every year, unlike back in middle school. It was better not having to memorize a new combination this year. He emptied his backpack, full of new materials into his locker. That was about twenty pounds lifted from his shoulders. 

"Hello, boys," a female voice said behind them. It was their friend, Erica. She had curled her hair, and put on makeup. Lipstick, eyeliner, the whole shebang. Her clothes had gotten more confident as well. She was styling for beauty, not comfort. "Is it too much? I'm on this new medication and it works so well and I'm happier and I kind of went overboard with the back to school shopping!"

"You're beautiful, I'm happy you're healthier!" Stiles said as he hugged her.

"I think this is going to be a great year," she said with a smile.

"It is!" Scott exclaimed, latching onto Stiles with his left arm around his back and front hand on his chest. 'The Scott Hug' as Stiles calls it. "Stiles and I are going to join Lacrosse. Tryouts are today!"

"Woah," Stiles said, escaping the Scott Hug. "I am so not doing Lacrosse. You're not even good, neither am I."

"Dude, yes we are! Erica is a barbie doll with her health shit cured, and we will play Lacrosse and we'll all be super popular!" Scott exclaimed.

"There's more to high school than popularity, Scott," Stiles said. "Yes, there's a lack of parties and drinking. But when I hang out with you two, those are the funnest nights. We make each other laugh like crazy. I'd rather have two close friends than be with...that." Stiles gestured to the four people walking down the hallway. It was Lydia Martin, who sprung to popularity when she started dating Jackson Whittemore. Allison Argent was with her. They were 'BFFs'. Stiles couldn't look at Allison directly. Bad memories. And next to each one were Ethan and Aiden Carver. They were cool dudes with motorcycles and their own apartment. They had parents overseas and were staying with a woman Kali who owned the complex. She checks in on them, but apparently she thought that they were adults and could handle themselves. It was a sweet setup.

"You were totally starstruck!" Erica exclaimed."But look at the Jock Squad over there. I don't think you're tough enough to hang with them."

The Jock Squad was composed of Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, and Isaac Lahey. They were intense lacrosse players. Jackson and Isaac both have tragic parent stories. Jackson's adopted because his birth parents died in a car crash, and Lahey was physically abused by his dad. Those two kind of looked down on everyone. Danny was nice. Everyone loves Danny. Danny and Ethan were the only openly gay students in the school, and they were totally accepted. They were everyone's favorite couple. They even beat out Jackson and Lydia. Stiles wished he could be open like those two were, but he was scared. For good reason.

The warning bell rang, which meant that there was five minutes to get to class. Erica rolled her eyes. "What classes do you guys got first?"

"Geometry," Scott said.

"I have History. Stiles please say History," Erica said.

"Psychology," Stiles said apologetically, holding up his schedule.

"We all have fifth period lunch though, right?" Erica said.

"Yup!" Scott said. "We get fourth period's leftovers!" It wasn't true, but it was a running joke to everyone in the school. There were only two lunch periods, and it was only natural assume the first one got the fresher stuff.

"I'll see you boys then!" Erica said as she blew a kiss and walked away.

Stiles headed up the stairwell to his Psychology class and chose a seat in the second row, in the middle.  A nerdy option, yes, but Stiles loved Psychology. He was really excited for this class. It's usually reserved for upperclassmen, but the teacher let him in because Stiles was a star student, and knew that Stiles was so eager for the class was to learn about disorders. Stiles's mom suffered from frontotemporal dementia, and there was a chance it was genetic, so at an early age, Stiles started looking into Psychology related things, theories, etcetera. The class slowly filled up. People were chatting about their breaks. 'Oh my god, you're in this class? What a coincidence!' The final bell rang and the teacher started writing on the board.

"Hola, clase. Soy Senora Nichols y bienvenidos a la clase de Espanol!" the teacher said, examining the people in the room. Some were smiling, some were confused and relooked at their schedules. "What's going through your minds right now? Were you surprised? Taken aback? How come you reacted differently than your neighbor?"

There was the sound of the classroom door being opened and closed, Stiles was taking a notebook out from his backpack and didn't turn around to see if it was someone he knew.

"You're late," Mrs. Nichols said. "You can have this empty seat in the front for the rest of the semester. What's your name?"

"Derek Hale."

Stiles froze, and looked up. The empty seat was diagonal from him, to his left. He saw an arm touch the front of the desk, cloaked in leather. Stiles followed the arm up to the shoulder, neck, and face. Derek Hale was staring right at him. Stiles looked away, and Derek sat down. Stiles tried his best to look straight forward, but he glanced over. Derek wasn't looking at him, thank goodness. The remainder of the hour was hell. Stiles couldn't focus. What was his favorite class was now going to be the worst part of the day. And it was the morning. He was not going to have the energy for this shit down the road.

"What do you think, Mr. Stilinski?" Mrs. Nichols asked.

"Can you repeat the question slower? I don't understand," Stiles bullshitted.

"Why do you think the reason is that brains can be so similar, but we are all very different people?" Mrs. Nichols asked.

"That's an extremely complex question," Stiles said. "I have no idea. We all go through different experiences that shape us. Different balances of different brain chemicals, DNA, those could all be factors."

"That's a very intelligent answer, Stiles. And that's the beauty of psychology," Mrs. Nichols said. The bell rang, and Stiles saw Derek get up and leave the room at an amazing speed. "Try not to space out again, Mr. Stilinski. I'm aware it's the first day, but you don't want to make a bad impression like Mr. Hale."

"Sorry ma'am," Stiles said as he got up and left.

The day passed, and finally Stiles got to unwind at lunch. He couldn't stop thinking about Derek Hale. He desperately needed a distraction. Scott and Stiles sat at their usual table. It was small, only sat a few people, round and had a great view out of the window. Erica came up with an Asian girl Stiles and Scott haven't seen before.

"Guys, this is Kira. She was in my English class, she's new. I said she could sit with us," Erica said.

"Hi," Kira said enthusiastically.

"Hey. I'm Scott. That's Stiles," Scott said.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kira said as she sat down. Erica sat down between her and Stiles, which meant Kira was right next to Scott.

"So you're new this year?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I moved into town three weeks ago, actually," Kira said cheerfully.

"Oh, from Japan?" Scott asked. Stiles and Erica simultaneously hit their heads on the table out of shame.

"Uhm, no, I'm from New York," Kira said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm a racist," Scott said, disappointed in himself.

"No, no, it happens," Kira said. "All the time."

"I'm happy to have another girl here to balance out the stupid testosterone," Erica said to Kira. "Or really, just the stupidity."

"You love us," Scott and Stiles said simultaneously.

Kira's eyes widened. "That's so creepy." She turned to look at Erica. "Do they-"

"Yes," Erica said dryly. "All. The. Time."

"Well, I'll get used to it. I'm glad I got to meet you guys. It's hard being new. Are you in any sports or clubs or know of any I'd be interested in?" Kira asked.

"Stiles and I are joining lacrosse!" Scott said cheerfully.

"No, we're not," Stiles said.

"Why are you such a party pooper?" Scott accused.

"I have my reasons, Scott," Stiles said. Reasons he really didn't want to share with Scott ever.

"You're scared you won't be good enough. I know you are," Scott said.

"I'll watch, and I'll support you, like a faithful little housewife,  but I'm not joining. End of discussion," Stiles said. Kira looked startled, and there was an awkward silence which was only broken by Erica saying 'rawr' like a cat, using her hand as a claw. The table was still tense.

"I promise it's not usually like this," Erica said. "First day jitters." Kira just nodded and bit into her apple.

Lunch ended quickly, but the rest of the day dragged on. Stiles was going to support Scott, but he did not want to be there at all. Not around Derek Hale. He didn't want to see Derek Hale at all. Stiles ended up having a class with Kira later that day, so it was nice having someone to talk to. The bell for seventh period rang. The school day was over. Stiles stared at the clock at disbelief as everyone else dashed out. He slowly got up and headed out to his locker and put his things away. He really didn't want to go. He contemplated not going, but he was Scott's ride, and that would just be rude. Stiles had to suck it up, and be there for his friend. Scott's needs were more important than Stiles's problems.

Stiles headed outside to the field and sat on the bleachers. A lot of people were already outside, sitting on the bleachers, watching the tryouts. Scott noticed Stiles and smiled as he ran back on the field. That's when Stiles looked at who was behind Scott, staring right back at him-Derek. It was a cold, brooding stare-threatening as well. Stiles was uncomfortable the rest of the tryout. He was torn between watching Scott and keeping an eye out for Derek. After an hour, Stiles headed towards the school to use the bathroom. Once he was inside the bathroom, Derek was there. Stiles wasn't sure what to do, he was staring right at him.

"I've been waiting for you," Derek said.

"H-have you?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I need you to understand something," Derek said.

"W-what would that be?" Stiles asked.

Derek took two steps closer to Stiles and punched him right in the stomach. Stiles hauled over, leaning on Derek's arm. With a swift motion of his feet, Derek dropped Stiles on the ground, and stepped on his side.

"I want you to stay away from me," Derek said. "You owe me that much."


	2. Derek's Home Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale goes home to enjoy some peace and quiet, which is isn't going to get, especially when his least favorite person in the world shows up.

Derek got out of his Camaro and walked up to the big mansion. Suddenly several more cars pull up behind him and out comes Allison and her friends. Typical. Derek did not want a house full of loud, obnoxious people today, even if they were his friends too.

"Guys, we didn't beat Derek home!" Allison said. "I told you to drive faster, Jackson."

"I'm not wrecking the Porsche, Allison," Jackson said as he opened the door for Lydia. She stepped out gracefully and did a hair flip when she was out. Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac got out of Danny's car and headed up the driveway.

"Are you throwing a party?" Derek asked.

"We finished the first day of school, and we all wanted to hang out after practice. I was going to give you a heads up, but you disappeared from the field," Allison said dissapointedly. "I already called Dad, he said he was cool with it. And they're your friends too!"

"I'm not feeling up to much socialization," Derek said. After everything that just happened he really shouldn't be around any people. "I'll be in my room."

"Party pooper!" Allison exclaimed. "We'll be in the basement if you decide to be social. Let's go, guys!" Allison said, leading them into their house.

Isaac and Danny were in the back of the mob, and each got one of Derek's arms in a hold when they got to him. Derek was struggling to get free because he so did not need this right now.

"C'mon, Captain!" Danny said. "Spend time with your teammates and your sister's friends!"

"She's not technically my sister," Derek said in retort.

Isaac and Danny both gasped at the remark. "Don't let her hear you say that Mr. Derek Hale-Argent," Issac said. "You've been her family for how many years?"

"Ten," Derek said.

"That's over half your life," Danny said. "Is that really a thing for you adopted kids? Jackson hates his parents. He never tells them he loves them."

"I knew my parents and my biological siblings for eight years. I can't just not acknowledge that," Derek said.

"We know," Danny said sympathetically. "But Chris adopted you and treats you like his son. You can't just not acknowledge that either. Just saying," Danny said.

"I know, and I try, but sometimes I just don't really feel like I belong here," Derek said. He finally stopped resisting and sighed. "Please don't say any of this to anyone."

"No problem, Captain," Danny said. Isaac and Danny let go of Derek and went inside. Derek headed up the stairs to his bedroom and crashed on his bed. He put his iPhone on the speaker dock and started playing his music.  Derek took out a sketchbook and began sketching away using colored pencils. He had only started a year ago, and he found other materials, like oil pastels, too difficult to look nice with his inexperience. He needed a creative outlet to get out a lot of his anger and hostility. Lacrosse wasn't cutting it, not completely, and Stiles definitely brought a lot of the anger back. 

He was currently sketching a red fox leading a black wolf into a dangerous looking cave with a wolf hunter hiding behind a cave wall. The red fox looked sly and mischievous, and the black wolf was so oblivious, so trusting. The wolf didn't know he was about to be betrayed, about to be hurt, about to be abandoned.

Derek got distracted when his phone started ringing, it was Allison. He rolled his eyes, and took it off of the dock, disrupting the music to answer it.

"What?" Derek asked. "I'm like, twenty feet away."

"Come hang out with us," Allison begged. "You're in your room all alone! Be social, or I'll eat all your snacks." 

"Fine, I'll go downstairs," Derek said as he hung up on her. He left his room and went down the staircases to the basement. The music was playing on their stereo systems. Jackson and Lydia were cuddling on the couch, per usual. Ethan and Aiden were playing pool against one another. Danny was either extremely impressed with the technique Ethan was using, or he was checking out his ass as he was bent over the table, getting ready to shoot. Allison and Isaac were playing video games on the flat screen.

"There he is!" Jackson exclaimed. "Nice of you to join us, Captain."

"Well, it was come down here or get harassed all night via phone calls," Derek said in an annoyed tone.

"You can doodle whenever. Your friends are here. I'm making you socialize," Allison said teasingly, with a large smile on her face.

"I noticed," Derek said.

"Grab a controller," Isaac said. "It's multiplayer."

"Nah, not a big fan of videogames," Derek said.

"Do you want to verse me in pool since I'm kicking Ethan's ass?" Aiden asked.

"Danny's cheating," Ethan said.

"What did I do?" Danny asked defensively.

"You're distracting me," Ethan said, eyeing Danny's entire body, winking at him and suggestively licking the pool cue. Danny blushed.

"I just need to unwind," Derek said as he layed down on the biggest couch. "Bad first day."

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"I'm in a class with someone I don't want to be in a class with, and I was late so now I have to sit by him," Derek said.

"Who is it?" Jackson asked.

"Nobody important. I'll live," Derek said.

_Ding dong._

"Were you expecting anybody else?" Derek asked.

"No, I don't think so. The gang is all here," Allison said. "Can you check it since you don't want to be here anyways? I'm this close to killing Isaac."

"First you call me down, and then you make me get the door. You're so, incredibly lazy," Derek said.

"Am not!" Allison said as she shot a bazooka towards Isaac's character, incinerated upon impact. 

"You cheat," Isaac said.

Derek went up the stairs. _Ding dong. "_ I'm coming!"

Derek unlocked the door, turned the knob, and swung it open. He saw the person on the other side. His heart skipped a beat from fear. As if today could not get any worse.

"Hello, Derek," said Kate, Allison's aunt. "Aren't you going to let me in?"


	3. Stiles's Former Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into the school year, Stiles decides to join the Academic Bowl team where he has painful flashbacks of his Freshman Year.

Another week, another Monday. This was the sixth day Stiles has had to see Derek in class. Derek hadn't hit him anymore. Stiles stayed too far away from Derek to let that happen. Stiles needed a hobby to get his mind off of Derek. Something that Derek could not take away from him. Clubs were recruiting this week. Stiles needed to get back into Academic Bowl. It was fun for Stiles. It was like Jeopardy. There's a moderator that asks questions, you hit a buzzer, you earn points. If you answer a toss-up, your team gets to collaborate on a three-part bonus question. After twenty toss-ups, the team with the most points wins. Stiles loved it. It was fun. Yeah, it was nerdy and unpopular, but he learned a lot, and it was entertaining. Let's not forget that it looked good on a college application.

The bells went off, announcing the end of the school day. Stiles got his stuff and headed to his and Scott's lockers.

"Hey, are you coming to practice today?" Scott asked.

"Technically," Stiles said. "Academic Bowl practice that is."

"Oh, well have fun. I know you really liked it last year. Or maybe that was just because Lydia Martin was in it. Still crushing on her?" Scott asked with a playful love tap on the arm.

Right. Stiles liked girls at the start of last year. He had been crushing on Lydia since the third grade. But that all changed when he met-nope, fuck that shit. Fuck that train of thought. Bad Stiles.

"Naw, I'm over her. And now that she's popular I think she'll avoid the club," Stiles said.

"How do you feel about that?" Scott asked. "You two were close."

"I was close to a few people. People change," Stiles said as he closed his locker. "I'm going to go. See ya later."

Stiles then headed to Mr. Hoffman's classroom. He entered the room and saw mostly the same faces, just another semester older. There was one girl who was knew though, likely a Freshman.

"Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski," he said. "Are you here for the Academic Bowl?"

"Hi, Stiles. I'm Malia. You're incredibly attractive, and yes I am," she said.

Stiles blushed a little. "Uhm, thanks. You're pretty too."

Malia looked at him funny and smiled mischieviously. "I'm sorry if I come off as blunt. I can be that way, sometimes. Which is why I'm going to muster up all my people skills for the week and give you a warning in advance for what I'm about to ask. Are you a homosexual?"

Stiles turned red. "I...uh...."

"I can tell you're uncomfortable and embarrassed. A straight boy would be angered and say 'No, what makes you think i'm a gay person?' I take it you're not out yet, which is okay, I understand. Take your time. Do it when you are ready. But damn it, I am pissed because I really wanted to make out with you," Malia said.

"Okay, I'm going to sit down now," Stiles said as he made his way to the back. He sat down and stared at the front. One kid, Matt Daehler came over to him.

"Yo, Stiles!" he exclaimed, shaking his hand. "Welcome back to the bowl."

"Heya, Matt," Stiles said while scoping out Malia, who was looking at him. She winked and smiled. Stiles turned back to Matt.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Better," Stiles. "Definitely been better." 

"That blows dude," Matt said. "But hey, we're not the fresh meat anymore. That hot piece of ass in the front though, is. Mmm."

"Dude, that's rude," Stiles said. Matt punched him in the arm. "Don't be such a queer. She's a babe!"

Matt walked up the aisle to get closer to her.

"Hey, honey," Matt said. "I just wanted to say welcome to Beacon Hills High School. Someone as beautiful as yourself will find your stay here very pleasurable. And if you're a fan of pleasure you can always ask for my address." He winked at her.

"I don't know if you'd want me to have your address," Malia said in a flirtatious manner as she ran her finger up Daehler's chest.

"But I want you to come over," Matt replied, licking his lips.

"And that's what I'd do," Malia said, keeping the flirty tone. "When the sun goes down, and the moon is lighting up the sky. I'd go to your place, and do you know what I would do to you?"

"Tell me what you'd do to me, baby," Matt said seductively.

Malia batted her eyelashes before grabbing onto his necklace, pulling it, choking him. "I'd fucking set you on fire." She pushed him away and rolled her eyes.

"Mister Daehler, are you harassing more girls out of your league?" Lydia Martin said as she walked in. "Perhaps you should invest in a blowup doll."

"I thought the room got colder," Matt said. "It's just you being your usual, frigid self."

"Hopefully cold enough to make your dick shrink, but I don't think it can quite shrink any smaller," Lydia said. The room filled with an uproar of 'Ohhhhhhhs'. Matt scoffed at her and sat down. Lydia looked up at Stiles and smiled. She sat down next to Malia as Mr. Hoffman entered the room.

 "Welcome back, everybody. I hope you had a great summer. As you know, almost the entire Varsity team graduated this summer, meaning we have a lot of open spaces for some of you. I've already made the executive decision to make Lydia Martin the captain of the Varsity team, despite only being a sophomore and serving as JV Captain last year. Her and I will make joint decisions on who will fill the remaining three places. Adam, Ricky, you guys are already on Varsity. Congrats on starting your final year of High School. We don't have any juniors, surprising. I see a lot of returning sophomores and....you're new," Mr. Hoffman said, pointing to Malia. "What's your name?"

"Malia Tate," she said with a smile. "I'm a Freshman."

"Well, you'll likely have to serve on JV, but maybe you can surprise us," Mr Hoffman. "Team one will be Stiles, Malia,Adam,  Jennifer, and Cody. Team two is Ricky, Matt, Blake, Toby, and Samantha. Lydia is going to moderate and I'll keep the scores. Set up the desks and the buzzer system."

Stiles got up and opened the the cabinet where the buzzer system lived. It was a big black briefcase/duffle bag combination looking thing. He had set this machine up and dismantled it about a hundred times by now.

"So, how does it work?" Malia asked?

"Well, there's the moderator box. It shows the moderator who buzzed in from either team. That gets plugged into the electrical outlet. Then, one long cable goes to the green team's side, and the other goes to the red team's. Those plug into a player's individual box that lights up if you buzz in. Each player's is connected to the prior player's with these small cables. It's light a christmas tree. When one cable is loose, every player after them no longer works. And then you just plug each buzzer thingy into a player's individual box," Stiles said.

"So I just hit this red button when I know an answer?" Malia asked.

"Yes," Stiles said. "Make sure the moderator calls on you before you answer, otherwise you will lose points. Also, if the other team buzzes early and answers incorrectly, wait for the moderator to finish reading the whole question. Usually at the end there's something that gives the answer away. They can't answer anymore. You wouldn't believe how many times pride gets in the way and we lose a toss-up because of greed."

"There's a whole strategy that goes into this?" Malia asked.

"Yes," Stiles responded as he connected the boxes.

"What other strategic things can you do?" Malia asked.

"Well, if you're captain, and you have a bonus question, your team gets 10 seconds to answer it. Then, the other team gets an addition 5 seconds if you don't get it. If the captain doesn't think anyone knows it they can pass immediately, meaning the other team only has 5 seconds to answer as opposed to 10," Stiles said.

"That's pretty cool," Malia said.

"I don't think I've ever heard Academic Bowl strategy being defined as cool," Stiles said with a laugh.

"C'mon. It's like a game show. I think it'll be fun. A lot of boring studying and a lot of subjects I'm not interested in, but it'll be fun for the most part. Especially when we start competing against teams," Malia said.

Stiles plugged the moderator box into the outlet, and the system was officially set up. Lydia came over and extended her hand to Malia.

"I'm Lydia Martin, nice to meet you," Lydia said with a smile. 

Malia smiled back and shook it. "Hi! Are you friends with Stiles?"

"Yeah, I am," Lydia said with a smile. _Lies._ We were really close last year. _That part is true._ "Have a seat, we're going to start."

Everybody sat down. Adam hit his buzzer.

"Hello, I'm Blake. Current captain of Team One in today's practice. My team will introduce themselves from left to right," he said.

"Stiles."

"Malia."

"Jennifer."

"Cody."

Ricky buzzed in. "Hi, I'm Ricky, captain of Team Two. My team will introduce themselves starting with who has the biggest dick."

"Samantha." The group started laughing.

"Blake."

"Toby."

"God damn it," Matt said in an annoyed tone. "Matt." Mr. Hoffman rolled his eyes while the group laughed.

"Toss up 1. Language and Literature. This literary character works as a seamstress in the 1640's. She is temporarily imprisoned after first standing on a scaffold for three hours as another punishment for her crimes. Her husband, under a false name, is a physician and gives her and her baby medicine in prison. The husband moves in with a minister when the town Reverend's health starts failing. The husband starts to later suspect that the minster is the father of his wife's child. For ten points, name this literary woman whose crime was adultery and her third punishment was wearing a scarlet letter," Lydia said. Malia buzzed in the fastest. "Malia?"

"Hester Prynne," Malia said.

"That is correct. Ten points for Team A," Lydia said. "We will move onto the three part bonus, which you are allowed to confer with your teammates for. Each bonus question is worth ten points each."

The rest of practice was like that. Malia was on fire, getting several questions correct. Stiles got a lot right as well.

"Okay, Lydia and I have decided," Mr. Hoffman said. "Varsity is Lydia, Adam, Ricky, and the three alternating players will be Matt, Stiles, and Malia. You have really done well. Keep it up."

"Yay!" Malia said with a big smile. She gave Stiles a huge hug, which startled him, even though he hugged her back. When practice got done they left to the lobby of the school. Malia jumped on Stiles's back and startled him by yelling 'Piggy Back Ride!' She jumped back onto the ground and laughed.

"You're crazy," Stiles said.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling. "I've been homeschooled in a cabin in the woods for eight years! I'm finally happy to be meeting people and making friends. High school is the best four years of your life! I want to eat it up!"

"Well, I'm here for whatever," Stiles said. Malia smiled.

"I'm sorry for that whole outing thing earlier. I'm abrasive and I don't know people well," she said. She looked over Stiles's shoulder and saw a truck pull up in the drop ff spot. "My dad's here. Got to go."

Malia went away skipping, and Stiles smiled. He looked around and saw Lydia on the phone.

"Mom, how am I supposed to get home?" She asked. "Jackson's at practice for another hour. I don't want to be here that long. I need to start my Calculus."

 _Damn it._  "I can give you a ride, Lydia," Stiles said.

"That was Stiles. Are you sure? You don't have to," she said.

"It's okay," Stiles said. "Come on."

"Stiles is giving me a ride, mom. Enjoy your pedicure. You need it," she said as she hung up. She walked over to Stiles. "Thank you, Sties. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Stiles said. _Really, don't._ The walk to the car was awkward and silent. They got in and they buckled their seatbelts.

"Do you hate me?" Lydia asked.

Stiles paused, shocked. "No, Lydia. I don't hate you." It was the truth.

"I would hate me. I have hated me," Lydia said. "I abandoned you."

"No, you didn't," Stiles said as he started the car. _Yes, you did._

"Yes, I did. My braces came off, I got contacts. I started dating Jackson. I got popular and I left you behind," Lydia said. "We haven't talked in months, and it's my fault."

"Lydia, don't apologize. People change," Stiles said.

"You haven't," Lydia said. "You're the same great guy who was my best friend last year. You were my lab partner. I changed into a shallow bitch to gain popularity. I have more friends now, but they aren't as genuine. I guess that's what I deserve."

"Scott's messed up. He really wants to be popular. It's his number one goal now," Stiles said.

"But Scott's different than I am. He would never leave you. I did," Lydia said. "And I see the two of you all the time in the halls and I don't even make eye contact because I'm scared the eyes looking back at me will be scornful."

"We actually thought you never looked at us because you were above us now," Stiles said.

"Above you?" Lydia said with a laugh. "I'm dirt."

"No, you're not," Stiles said.

"Oh, but I am. I never should have ditched you guys," Lydia said.

They pulled up to Lydia's house, and she looked at it, not wanting to get out yet. "Come to the Argent's house sometime. We hang out all the time. They'd love you."

"No, no they really wouldn't. Don't feel bad. I'm happy for you, I really am. And I'm happy too. I promise. Scott and Erica are the best. There's a new girl, Kira, and there's Malia. I promise I'm fine," Stiles said.

"C'mon. You and Danny got along great in computer class last year. Allison loves everyone. Jackson's an asshole, but I can get him to behave. You can win over the twins. Isaac's shy, actually. And you're already friends with Derek," she said.

"I'm not friends with Derek Hale," Stiles said firmly.

"What? You guys hung out last year," Lydia said.

"Yeah, i don't want to talk about it. We had a falling out," Stiles said. "More intense than ours."

Lydia paused. "Do you have a class with Derek?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, why?" Stiles asked.

"No reason," Lydia said. "I was just trying to make the situation better, but I didn't. I'm sorry to hear that. But, this year our team is going to do great. You're great, Stiles," Lydia said.

She opened the car door and jumped out. "Wait!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Lydia asked.

"Why did you come back to Academic Bowl?" Stiles asked. "I'll be honest and thought you were too popular for it now, and last year, no offense, you played dumb a lot in front of Jackson."

Lydia smiled. "Because I realized I wasn't being true to myself. And I have some Ivy League schools I need to get into. If you think I'd choose Jackson over those, then I've been a really shitty person for ever giving anyone that impression. Take care, Stiles." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to use legitimate questions, but I found out that it violates a license r something and other and I don't have permission to use their questions so I am sorry for having to make up my own which are super shitty as I did not learn anything from my three years on Academic Bowl D: Thank you Wikipedia.


	4. Derek's Last First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's actions at the Lacrosse Game get him a surprising number one fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also feature a small Stiles section.

Kate had been living with the Argents for a week now, meaning that Derek has been out late, skipping dinners, going to bed early under false . He told Chris that he had just been devoting his time to lacrosse and tutoring. He had tutored in the past, so it wasn't unbelievable. Derek was getting suited up for lacrosse when he heard all the guys whistling and howling. This usually meant someone's mom or girlfriend came into the locker room, or in this case, aunt.

"Derek," Kate said. "I've barely seen you at all since I've been home! Chris is worried about you. He wants you home more. Are you avoiding me?"

Derek stood up and looked her in the eye. "Why would you have done for me to avoid you, Kate?"

Kate flashed a smile. "C'mon, Derek. Let's act like adults. People change. And hopefully, you've changed too. Have you?"

"Yes," Derek said sternly. 

Kate smiled again, it was pretty much genuine, with only a small bit of vindictive bitch added. "I'm proud of you. So, I want you to go out there and win," she said patting him on the shoulder before walking out. Derek punched a locker out of frustration. Coach Finstock came into the locker room with a megaphone.

"Listen up! As you all know, it's bad luck to lose the first game, especially when it's on your home field! If we lose today you will be doing suicides until four of you drop dead! Is that the reputation you want? Losing on your home field? You'll be laughing stocks! We need to go in strong, and we will destroy them!" 

The team starting cheering as they headed out into the field. The crowd was cheering and Derek was pumped. All his anger towards Kate could be channeled through this game. The goal was her head and he could be sure to chuck the ball as hard as he could right into the net. The other team came out onto the field and the game begun. Derek was faster in the face-off and got the ball over to Danny. They both ran down the field, dodging the opposing team. Danny passed the ball to Derek, and Derek quickly launched it at the goal. They scored the first goal of the game. The crowd started cheering and looked over at a sign that said "We love Derek!" Next to it was Allison and Kate. His blood started boiling, especially when he saw someone walking in the front of the bleachers-Stiles. The last thing he needed was him and Kate in the same vicinity. Although, he was probably overreacting. Stiles doesn't do anything. He never does anything.

The whistle blew for the next face-off and Derek got it right back to Danny again. Only this time Danny got body checked and lost control of the ball. The other team scored a goal, much to Derek's dismay.

"Come on!" Derek screamed. "Can't anything go right?"

* * *

 

The score had gotten to 3-3, with just minutes left of the game. 

"Go, Scotty!" Stiles yelled. Malia sat down beside him, extending a bag of popcorn. Stiles grabbed a handful and popped them in his mouth.

"Which one's your friend Scott, again?" Malia asked. 

"Eleven," Stiles said. "He's over there."

Suddenly, a woman lost her balance on the steps and half-fell on Stiles.

"Sorry bout that," Kate said. She looked at Stiles's face. Stiles was panged with a stab of fear in his chest. She smiled maliciously. "I remember you." She walked away from the bleachers, eyeing Stiles the whole time.

"Who was that?" Malia asked.

"I don't know," Stiles lied.

"She knew you," Malia said.

"I must have a face."

Two more minutes passed in the game and the Beacon Hills Cyclones earned another point. At this point, Kate was back, standing in the front watching. Danny got switched out for another player, and he walked over to Ethan and kissed him.

"Eww," Kate said obnoxiously. "It's a shame homosexuality is affecting so many innocent, young people. I wish they knew better."

"What the hell, lady?" Malia asked. "I have horrible people skills and I still know that you're a piece of shit."

"Aww, honey," Kate said. "I don't give a fuck. The whole point of men is to serve womankind. And let's face it, two dudes going at it is just a waste of man meat. Not to mention it's disgusting." She walked away before Malia could respond. Stiles was angry red, and on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to her. She's a vile human being," Malia said.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "I already knew that."

* * *

 

The game was over, and Beacon Hills officially lost 5-4. Derek walked away in a rage. Kate. Stiles. This. It was way more than he could handle. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. He turned around, and there he was. Stiles.

"Sorry, I was just go-"

Derek interrupted by kicking him in the ribs, knocking him back.

"You did this to me!" Derek yelled.

He grabbed Stiles by his shirt, pulled him up, and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back down again.

"All of this is your fault!" he screamed. Stiles got in the fetal position, to which Derek responded with by kicking him. He picked his lacrosse stick off of the ground and hit him with it.

"Derek," Kate said, coming out the corner. "Look at what you're doing."

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, Derek," she said. "I'm proud. Kick him again. He has it coming."

And Derek did so, kicking him a few more times before leaving with Kate. He looked back, Stiles was slowly getting up.

"Don't look back, Derek," Kate said. "Only look forward. Keep going forward. You've made excellent progress."


	5. Stiles's Overprotective Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to keep his sanity following the events at the Lacrosse Game.

Malia ran over to Stiles, who was still on the ground. "Oh my god! Stiles! What the hell happened?" 

Stiles slowly got up and gestured for her to leave the way. His nose was bleeding something fierce, he had a black eye, his stomach was so sore it hurt to breathe. "It's nothing. I'm okay."

Scott and Melissa McCall ran over to Stiles.

"Dude, you're all bloody!" Scott said.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles, sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. McCall asked. She immediately got under his arm to help him walk. "We need to get you to the hospital or something."

"I'm alright. It was just a bully from the other team who was bragging about how they won," Stiles said.

"By jumping you?" Melissa asked furiously.

"Yeah, I don't understand jock logic either," Stiles said, avoiding eye contact with any of them. Why couldn't he have had a little bit of luck and had the chance to get away before anyone saw him? 

"We at least need to get you home. Who was it?" Mrs. McCall said.

"I don't know," Stiles lied. "I don't remember the jersey number."

"Well, what did he look like?" she asked.

"My eyes were closed," Stiles said. They were getting closer to the McCall's car. "No, no, no. I can drive myself."

"The hell you are," Melissa argued.

"Is he going to be okay?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, we can get him home from here," she said. "Thank you."

Malia walked away slowly, looking back, worried about Stiles. Stiles was practically shoved in the car and Scott joined Stiles in the backseat.

"You don't have to do this, Mrs. McCall," Stiles said, followed by a sharp pitch in his breathing due to pain.

"Be thankful I'm not taking you to the ER, but if your dad thinks you need a hospital, we're going. Does anything feel broken?" she asked.

"No, just battered and bruised," Stiles said.

"Did they take anything?" Scott asked.

"Just pride," Stiles said.

The car ride was tense and silent. Melissa knew Stiles wouldn't answer any of her questions, and Scott was staring at Stiles the whole time. It was making him feel a little vulnerable, actually.

"Dude, stop staring at me," Stiles pleaded, turning to get away from those puppy dog eyes.

"I'm making sure you're ok!"

"I'm ok!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Enough!" Melissa shouted. "We're here."

Stiles didn't resist, even though he wanted to. He was not excited for this confrontation with his father. Melissa had her own key and opened the door . Scott was helping Stiles walk.

"John!" Melissa screamed. "You should really come down here!"

His dad turned the corner from the living room and looked at Stiles, battered and bruised. His eyes widened in shock and rushed over.

"Oh my god, what on Earth happened to you?" he asked.

"Just some douchebag," Stiles mumbled.

The Sheriff's eyes got wider, and sterner. "This was a fucking person?" He was loud. And wow. Stiles had not heard his dad use that kind of language in a long time. I mean, 'damn' and 'hell' were always acceptable but the 'F Bomb'? He was in trouble.

"Not from our school," Stiles said.

"There's gotta be security cameras," the Sheriff rationalized.

"Actually," Scott said slowly. "Not by the arena. Only the main school building."

"I'm going to write to the school board about this," the Sheriff said. "Let's get him on the couch."

"No, leave me alone. I just want to go to bed!" Stiles complained.

"I was thinking maybe the hospital," Melissa said.

"No, if he had anything hospital worthy, we'd know. The kid would be in a lot more pain than he is now," the Sheriff said.

"Well is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Can you get Stiles some aspirin from the medicine cabinet, please?" the Sheriff asked. "I'll get a washcloth and clean up some of this blood."

"On it," she said as she headed towards the bathroom. His dad headed towards the kitchen.

"This is really awkward," Stiles said. "I feel like a lab rat. And you're all suffocating me."

"We're just making sure you're ok," Scott protested.

"You've said that a hundred times now," Stiles said, aggravated as hell. 

Melissa came back first, handing him two pills. He put both in his mouth and dry swallowed without water. He had perfected the art of taking medication since he needed his daily Adderall. His dad came back and started to clean Stiles up when Stiles grabbed the rag from his hands. "I can do this myself, I'm not a child."

Melissa and John just looked at him, pain and pity in their expressions. Stiles wanted to be left alone. He needed to be alone. Everyone is making a big deal out of a situation that Stiles just really, desperately needed to stay between him and Derek. Derek would laugh at this. This was almost more painful than actually being beaten up. And oh my god, Kate fucking Argent. Stiles forgot about her. She stood there. Encouraged Derek. He can't say he's surprised. She was probably the worst human being on the planet. And she had corrupted Derek. It made sense. Stiles assumed why Derek had hurt him the first time. But now it's clear. Derek has to save himself from her.

Stiles felt bad, you know? Here he was, being looked over by and cared for by his overprotective family. Who was there to protect Derek? Stiles was, and he let him down. And now Derek had nobody.


	6. Derek's Enemy's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison has always been close to Kate, which has made Derek uncomfortable for the past year. But now, Derek watches as Allison gets close to another person Derek wants to avoid.

It was Friday night. Things at home were getting a little easier. Kate was genuinely more pleasant. She didn't look at Derek anymore like she wanted to break him. She was no longer trying to intimidate him. She had gone back to the loving aunt Derek knew her as before his junior year. Derek was still cautious, though. He couldn't immediately trust her again. But sleeping at night was easier. He wasn't living in fear twenty-four/seven. It was the closest to normal he's felt in a while. Did he feel guilty about what he did to Stiles? Sometimes. Did he genuinely believe Stiles deserved it? Sometimes. Could Derek have taken a high road? Maybe. Did he forgive Stiles? Was Stiles completely innocent? Absolutely not.

Allison and Derek's friends were visiting the house again, and Derek joined them-willingly this time. They set up a table and were having Poker Night. They agreed that each person had to bring $30 in quarters. Nothing too high-stakes, but significant enough to be exciting. Well, except to Jackson, who was a bit spoiled. This was pocket change to him.

They were playing "In Between" because half of them didn't really understand how to play poker. The dealer would flip two cards, and you could bet how ever much you wanted that the next card would fall between the two. If you were right, you got the money from the pot everyone put a dollar in at first, if you were wrong you payed it, and if the number drawn was one of the numbers already there, you payed double your bet.

It was Danny's turn. The first card was an Ace, so Danny got to choose whether or not it was a one or higher than a King.

"Low," Danny said sure of himself. Jackson slowly flipped over the next card, peeking at it before he put it on the table. His serious face switched to a smile. Not a malicious one, a humored one, which meant it was good. It was another Ace. Since it was the second card, it was higher than a king. This meant that unless the next card was another Ace, which was unlikely at this point, Danny would win.

"How much is in the pot?" Danny asked.

"$9.75," Ethan said.

"I'll bet the pot," Danny said with a huge grin.

Jackson flipped the next card. It was the five of spades. Danny reached across the table, bear hugged the pile of quarters, and slid them all his way.

"Next round?" Ethan asked. Everyone smiled and slid their money to the center to start the next game. It was Ethan's turn to be dealer this round, so he was shuffling the cards, or trying to. It's difficult for some people, and awkward to watch.

"So, there are four of us here who are single. Any ideas for who we're taking to Homecoming?" Aiden asked.

"I'd rather not go," Derek said. Allison looked aggravated by his, once again, refusal for social events.

"Why not?" Allison asked angrily.

"I've been to three already. I'll go to prom, but I don't care about Homecoming," Derek said. "The theme is stupid anyways. Moonlight Sonata?"

"It's romantic, Derek," Allison.

"No girls in your life? That's really surprising. You have woman dropping their panties whenever they see you," Aiden said.

"Don't ever say 'panties' again. That's gross," Lydia said.

"Fine," Aiden said with a small smile. There was the sound of the basement door opening and closing.

"No, there's no girls I'm interested in right now," Derek said.

"There has to be somebody, Derek," said Kate's voice behind him. She was carrying a large basket of laundry, playing the role of sweet family-loving aunt Kate.

"It's all the same girls I've spent the past twelve years with. There's rarely any fresh faces," Derek said.

"There's that new sophomore girl, Erica Reyes," Aiden said.

"Erica was here last year. She just didn't stand out because she was sick all the time and didn't dress how she does now," Lydia said.

"Any juniors?" Kate asked as she loaded the washing machine in the corner of their hangout space.

"Julia Baccari? Jennifer Blake? Braeden Tandy? Kali Ennis?" Lydia named off.  _Shut up, Lydia._

"Well, Derek, it sounds like you have options," Kate said. "You're going, and that's final. It's your last year with your friends. Do it, or else. You don't want to see my bad side." She slammed the washing machine door and started in, and headed back upstairs. Did she literally just threaten him in front of everyone? And they all had no idea. Allison had actually laughed at the comment and poked him. Why did she have to be so oblivious to who her aunt really was?

Later that night, when everyone left, Derek was up in his room playing music, sketching away again. In this one, the black wolf was laying on the ground, bloody, and beaten. One of its hind legs was in the mouth of a jaguar. Next to the jaguar was the red fox, facing away from the slaughter. He was sitting right there, hearing everything, and not doing a damned thing. There was a gentle knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"It's Allison," she said from the other side.

"Come in," Derek said. She opened the door and walked in. She sat on his bed. Derek didn't look at her just yet. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Someone."

Has she come to her senses and realized her Aunt isn't who she seems?

"It's about a boy," she said nervously.

Nope. Derek turned around in his chair and looked at her. She was so innocent, no wonder she didn't understand. He just kind of looked at her, expectantly for her to continue.

"Alright," she said with a nervous giggle and blush. "So, there's a sophomore boy. I know I'm a junior, but no biggie, right? And we've started talking just a little, but I can tell he's so super shy and probably doesn't have the balls to ask me out on his own. Is it totally uncool if I ask him?"

Derek rolled his eyes, but he cared about her so much. "Allison, you're going to intimidate boys until the day you die. Make the first move. He'll probably be the most loyal boyfriend ever knowing you picked him and not vice versa," Derek said. "You're a strong girl."

"Thanks, Derek," she said with a smile. "I never noticed him before and then he joined the lacrosse team so that's how we got to know one another."

"Lacrosse team?" Derek asked. "Who is he?"

"Scott McCall," Allison said. God damn it. Allison, you were doing so well and now another Argent woman had to betray him. 

"He doesn't seem like that great of a kid. You can do better," Derek said. Allison frowned.

"He's super sweet, Derek. He's friends with Stiles. You were friends with him last year," Allison said.

"Not anymore," Derek said harshly.

"Oh, I get it," Allison said. "You're no longer friends so I can't date Scott. I think you're overreacting a bit. Scott makes me happy."

Overreacting? You don't know the whole story. You're underreacting. The past year was hell for him, and it's all because of your little boy toy's friend, Stiles. Derek was trying hard to keep his cool. Allison got up and headed towards the door.

"I appreciate it, Derek," Allison said with a smile. She opened the door and Kate was there, about ready to knock. His heart stalled for a second and made him light headed.

"Hey, Kate!" Allison said cheerfully.

"Hey, darling. I just wanted to talk to Derek real quick alone," Kate said.

"Sure, no problem. Night Derek!" Allison said as she left. Kate closed the door behind her.

"I hope you understand, Derek. I do want the best for you. Everything I have done is for your best interests for the future. Life is cruel, and I want you to be on the best side of it. That is why you're taking a date to Homecoming. A female date. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Derek said.

"Good," Kate said before leaving his room. Derek snapped one of his colored pencils in half out of anger and chucked it at the wall.


	7. Stiles's Confusing Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels himself fighting an uphill battle.

Stiles was finally looking better. His bruises healed, and he wasn't sore anymore. Still, Psychology class nearly had him nearly in anxiety everyday. He was afraid of Derek. He was afraid of Kate. The next few days got easier, until one day, they didn't.

"Dude! Dude! You'll never believe what happened!" Scott exclaimed as he shook Stiles erratically, a large grin across his whole face.

"What?" Stiles asked annoyed. He was dizzy from being shaken like a snowglobe, pieces of his brain flaking off into his bloodstream.

"I asked out Allison Argent to Homecoming and she said yes!" Scott exclaimed.

"Great!" Stiles falsely exclaimed. Scott hugged him. Fuck. The enemy's sister was now with his best friend. Why couldn't anything for Stiles be easy?

Things especially got worse for him at lunch time. Erica ran up to the table all excited.

"Guys, a senior just asked me to Homecoming! I can't believe it!" Stiles was happy for her. She never had the self-esteem. She'd always wanted a boyfriend. She finally felt pretty, she finally felt accepted.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked.

"Derek Hale, the lacrosse team captain!" she said excitedly. This time, Stiles was just angry. Stiles was furious. He was manipulating one of his good friends. Derek was going to hurt her. She didn't need to be a pawn in his game.

After school, Stiles marched to the school's weight room. There was no lacrosse practice today, but Derek would be there, working out. He burst the doors open, and Derek looked to see who it was. He was actually shocked and dropped the upper part of the weight machine. And sat up from the incline chair.

"Stay away from Erica! I don't give a shit about what you do to me. Take all your anger out on me. I don't fucking care. But leave my friends out of this. Using them to hurt me is low, and I know I deserve a lot of shit from you but she as hell doesn't. Her life has been hell. This is her first date, whatever. She finally has self-esteem and I swear to god I can not afford you dumping her as a joke because she will spiral down so low. She does not deserve that. She's innocent!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek just stared at him, shocked. His mouth actually hung open. "Look at you, finally standing up for your friends, doing something. Tell me, Stiles. Did you grow a pair? Is Kate scarier than I am? Or do you simply care about her more than you ever cared about me?"

"I did grow a pair. I decided I can't watch any more of friends get hurt. I learned that later, but actually a long time ago. Kate, sadly, is a hell of a lot scarier than you. She's a legitimately twisted adult," Stiles said.

"And the last question?" Derek said.

"Why do you want to know the answer?" Stiles asked. "Either a yes or no answer hurts you." Derek sat there silently and nodded. "So will you leave Erica alone?"

"I will not lead Erica on. I will not kiss her or anything. I'll just tell her I wanted someone pretty to go with and I thought she could use someone to go with. Kate's making me have a date. Her name was brought up. I actually didn't think of you at all. For once. That being said, I am sorry. For,...Jesus Christ, I beat the shit out of you. What monster does that?" Derek put his face in his hands, and the room was silent. They knew the answer to that question. Derek brought his head back up. "I always looked down at abusers, at bullies. Abusive husbands had to be arrested, stuff like that. I've been....seeing the counselor. I can't exactly go to a therapist. I can't afford it and I don't want Chris to know. I exerted my anger in very unhealthy ways. You just made me so fucking angry, Stiles," said Derek. A tear was coming from his eye. "I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me. And then Kate encouraged it. And I thought it would be my way out. From her hell. But it wasn't. She's threatening me again. And it's not your fault. So, hate me forever. Go ahead. After Homecoming I promise to leave you and your friends alone. I want a truce, Stiles. Allison might date Scott after this, and I know that can't be good for you so I want to put your mind at ease. I would always put her first. So,...uhh....please don't....uh......worry about it. I'll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor."

Stiles just stared at him. This had to be too good to be true. Derek, asking for mercy? "Why should I believe you that you won't hurt me again?"

"Because fear is giving you anxiety. You look sick to death in Psych. You need a leap of blind faith. You deserve to be able to walk around school for a day without shaking, without looking like you're going to throw up, without jumping every time a locker slams shut," Derek said. 

Stiles sighed. "I must be stupid. Fine. Whatever. Just don't hurt Erica." Stiles quickly left the room. He wanted nothing but distance between the two of them for the moment. He needed to wind down. Derek looked serious, though. He had tears welling in his eyes. Maybe he was serious. Maybe he did feel like shit, which he should. 

Stiles was a little late for Scholastic Bowl practice, but apparently so was their coach. Malia looked relieved when Stiles walked in, and Lydia smiled at him, genuinely. Matt walked over to Malia and kind of leaned over her desk.

"So, darling. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of attending the Homecoming with me. I know I was sort of rude and insensitive and made the mistake of being more primal than gentle, of wanting to bed you as opposed to court you, but I would like very much to amend that and show you how much of a gentleman I can be," Matt said.

"Sorry, Matt. I'm flattered you were more mature, but I do already have a date," Malia said.

"Luck guy," Matt said. "Who is he?"

Malia paused. Stiles could tell she was lying. She didn't know what to do.

"Me," Stiles said. "I asked her out a few days ago. Sorry, bah." Malia smiled largely, and Stiles eyed Lydia in the corner looking proud.

"Yeah, I'm going with Stiles. He was so sweet in asking me, and his dick is amazing," Malia said.

Stiles got red. Lydia tried not to laugh. Matt looked thouroughly impressed. "Damn, Stiles. You dawg. Don't knock her up."  Matt went to the back of the class, his usual spot.

"Thank you," Malia said.

"I mean it," Stiles said. "Want to go with me?"

Malia smiled. "I would."

Two days later, Allison came up to Stiles at his locker. He seemed surprised.

"Hi, Stiles," Allison said. 

"H-hey, Allison. What's up?" Stiles asked confusedly.

"I-I know we're not close," Allison started to say. "But if things with Scott work out, which I want them to, I want to be friends with his friends. Before Homecoming, I'm having a small party. Derek is bringing Erica, so you'll know her. You can bring Ma-lia? Is that how you pronounce it?"

"Yes," Stiles confirmed.

"Yay! Lydia said she's friends with Malia too, and you're friends with Lydia. Lydia told me everything about you two and how she wants to be closer again s I think it'll be really really good if you come!" Allison said. She was always so optimistic and cheerful.

"I don't know," Stiles said. He was on a truce with Derek, but Stiles didn't want to push it. Plus Kate would be there. That wasn't safe.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, Stiles. I'm sure a lot of the boys haven't been kind to you, but second chances, right? And I don't even have a first chance! I want my first chance!" Allison was smiling, grabbing his hands, swinging them, refusing to let go.

"Okay," Stiles absently blurted. Allison quickly hugged him tightly. He was not expecting that.

"Thank you, Stiles!" she said as she backed off. "It really means a lot to me!"

"Well, I..I'm glad," Stiles said reassuringly.

The next next two weeks before homecoming were good. No worrying about Derek. No fear. He hung out with Malia so they could go dress shopping, as much as Stiles hated the jokes, and vest shopping so Stiles could color-coordinate. He was still worried about the party, though. But he figured if Derek never stopped him, it was okay. It apparently wasn't great though because when Stiles and Malia got to Derek's, his face was just as surprised when he burst into the weight room.

"You...knew I was coming, right?" Stiles.

Derek slowly shook his head.

"Oh," Stiles said.

"Stiles! Malia!" Allison exclaimed. "Derek, let them in!"

Derek looked at Stiles for a second before cooperating. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your questions are revealed in the next chapter! Finally learned what happened between Stiles and Derek and why Kate Argent is involved!!!


	8. Derek's Painful Throwback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus because of school, the story continues with a long awaited flashback episode!

Derek just stood there as Stiles awkwardly entered their house. How could Allison invite him? What did Derek do to deserve this? What did Derek do to deserve any of this? Allison, malia, and the others didn't seem to notice the awkwardness-and then it got worse.

"I brought cookies for you guys," Kate said, walking into the parlor with oven mitts and a tray full of cookies. It was a pretty act-she actually looked like a loving, heartwarming aunt. But Derek saw it. As soon as her eyes saw Stiles she grew a twisted smile. "Mister Stilinski, it's been so long!" 

Derek glanced at Stiles, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was probably the guilt from that night. Stiles just awkwardly nodded, and Kate smirked. 

"Ok, now you all better be on your best behaviors. No sexual misconduct," she said teasingly.

"Oh my god, Kate," Allison said as she laughed. "Go away, you're embarrassing Derek and me!"

"That was the goal," Kate said. Her tone was no longer fun and joking, it was serious. She side-eyed Stiles on her way back to the kitchen. That comment was directed towards them.

 

* * *

* * *

"Hi," a voice said awkwardly from above his head. "Are you Derek Hale?"

Derek smiled as he looked up from his book. There was a cute, gangly boy standing beside the table. "Yes I am. You must be Stiles Stilinski." They shook hands. "You can have a seat." Stiles sat at the table next to him at the table. Derek was a junior in high school and he had signed up to be a tutor. His newest student was Stiles Stilinski, freshman. "So, I have your transcript right here. You are a Straight-A student for the most part. Math, Science, History, Psychology, why is English so hard for you? What do you struggle with?"

"Science, Math, those are real. I can solve equations because there's a definite right answer that can be solved for. They're facts and I can prove them. English is weird. How do we know the bird means anything? What if the author just wanted to be descriptive and add a fucking bird? Did he leave behind notes saying that the bird meant depression? It's all just so fake to me. They're not real people. None of this really happened," Stiles happened.

Derek chuckled a little. Stiles was cute when he ranted. "Yes, they're fictional characters, but their experiences, emotions, desires, and traits are very real. They are just as human as you or I. And I'll you in on a little secret you'll learn in college that high school teachers don't want us to know about symbolism that I happened to pick up on."

Stiles looked intrigued at Derek. "What is it?"

"The bird may not mean anything. It could just be a bird. But the fun part of doing a literary analysis is trying to convince somebody that the bird can mean anything you want it to mean. Just find the proof in the text to back it up. Fill out the rest of the equation. Let's say you want the bird to mean repressed homosexuality or something, that's your answer. You just work backwards and write in the variables of the equation that help you reach that. It's like a scientific theory. It's valid until it's proved wrong. Theories can never be proven right, am I correct? They're just valid if your argument has stability," Derek lectured.

Stiles looked like he had a bit of a revelation. "That's....surprisingly genius."

"Well, I'm glad I found a way to help you understand the idea. Now, let's open up Catcher in the Rye, and you and I are going to find an object or something that reoccurs often, and we'll try to figure out what we want that to mean, okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

* * *

* * *

Derek headed up the stairs for some space, and passed by his bedroom. That was the last place Derek wanted to be right now. Not while Stiles was in the house. Erica followed behind him.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale," Erica asked.

"I'm fine," Derek said. Erica didn't seem to believe it. 

"Was it your Aunt's comment?" Erica said. "It was a little awkward, but I think she was trying to be funny. But uhm,...I should make it clear that I'm not up for that tonight. Because,...I...uhh..this is so awkward. I'm not...ready. This wasn't..."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't trying to....that. I had no intention of...that," Derek said. 

"Good," Erica said awkwardly. "I'll...head back downstairs."

Derek just nodded as she walked down the stairwell. Derek quickly bolted in his room and isolated himself. He walked over to his bookshelf and saw his copy of Catcher in the Rye. He picked it up and threw it into the trash. When it hit the trash can, Derek saw a piece of paper sticking out of a page he hadn't seen before. He pulled it out of the basket and unfolded it. It was nothing but doodles; Holden's cap, a baseball mitt, ducks, and a Carousel. On the Carousel were two stick figures that looked like Stiles and Derek. He ripped the picture into shreds and placed it in the trash.

* * *

* * *

 

"Stiles, you need to stop doodling and start paying attention," Derek said.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "I'm just trying to distract myself."

They were at Derek's house. Stiles was laying on his stomach on Derek's bed, and Derek was sitting upright.

"That's a horrible mentality. What are you distracting yourself from?" Derek asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Stiles said softly.

Derek took the bait and laid down next to Stiles. That got an interesting reaction from him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Derek said. He placed his hand on Stiles's arm and rubbed it as a supportive gesture. Stiles just got really bashful and red. Derek looked over at the doodle. It was him and Stiles on the carousel. There were two hearts and the initials 'SH'. "Is that us?" Stiles got redder. Derek's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled. "Are those hearts? Does that stand for Stiles Hale?"

"I should go," Stiles choked out as he got up, but Derek stopped him.

"Please don't," Derek said. 

Stiles looked at him motionless for about three seconds before kissing Derek. It was clumsy, but cute. Derek was enjoying it a lot. Stiles laid back down a little and relaxed. Stiles's arms were around Derek and vice-versa. Derek was rubbing Stiles's back, just running his fingertips along his shirt. Derek pulled away.

"You're a freshman, I don't...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Derek said.

"We're just kissing, Derek," Stiles said. "I want to,....do more....with you."

Derek just looked at Stiles confusedly. "How much more, exactly?"

"Well,...not like, all the way,...but...something like this?" Stiles asked as he tugged Derek's shirt above his head, exposing his shirtless self. Stiles ran his hands along Derek's abs. "Oh my god, you're so hot."

Derek blushed a little. "You're very goal-oriented for a freshman."

Stiles starting kissing Derek's neck, and wow-that drove him wild. "Oh my god."

Stiles took a break from leaving a hickey on Derek's neck. "You should grab my butt. I want you to play with it."

Derek just blanked. "Wha...what?"

"Grab. My. Ass," Stiles said as he went back to Derek's neck. Derek nervously placed his hands on Stiles's ass and squeezed. Shit, his ass was actually big. Derek had noticed, but he tried to ignore it. It felt great in the palms of his hands. He gently slapped Stiles's ass to see what reaction he'd get.

"There you go, Derek," Stiles said. Stiles readjusted himself so he was straddling Derek. Stiles took off his own shirt and Derek looked up at Stiles. He was beautiful. There was a bit of muscle that was just enough to make him look breakable, and it just made him the best thing Derek laid eyes on.

But then the door opened, and Kate Argent walked in. Her eyes got wide, but there was no other reaction. There was no scream, there was no oh my god. Just a blank expression. 

* * *

* * *

 

"Alright guys, the limo's here!" Allison exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Come on, Stiles," Malia said supportively as she linked arms with Stiles and paraded the both of them out the door in front of Derek. Derek subconsciously curled his fist into a ball.

"Are you ready, Derek?" Erica asked.

"Actually, Erica," Kate interrupted as she walked into the room. "Can you wait outside so I can have a word with Derek?"

"Sure," Erica said as she headed out the door.

"Derek," Kate said disappointedly. "I was so proud of your progress! But all night I've been seeing how you look at him! I don't want you going down that path again. You're supposed to hate him for corrupting you! He's a bad person Derek, who turned you into an abomination." Derek winced at that.  "I wish Allison had told me she was hanging out with these types of people. I am so appalled. I know your real parents wouldn't have been okay with this, Derek. You need to stay strong for them. Haven't you done enough damage to them?"

"Shut the fuck up," Derek said.

Kate socked him in the jaw and punched him in the gut. "You will treat me with respect, faggot. Now go out there and have a lovely time with that Erica girl. Take her V-Card. Be a fucking normal human being."

All night, Derek struggled with being at the dance. He tried to focus on Erica, but he was thinking about Kate. And he was thinking about Stiles. He kept glancing over at him during the night. He was having so much fun. He was torn between anger and lust.

"It's Stiles, isn't it?" Erica asked. "I know he's gay. You're a shock, but...there's so much tension between you two. I can tell something happened. Stiles mentioned once you were friends. It was only once, and it was a slip. But you liked each other didn't you?"

"I need you to stop talking," Derek said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Erica looked pissed. She slapped him in the face. It was like Kat punching him in the jaw. Erica stormed off afterwards, and Stiles was marching over. He pushed Derek.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Stiles asked.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the face and kissed him. Right there-in the gym, in front of everybody. Everyone was looking at them. This was the second time they kissed, and it was just as great as the first. Okay, maybe not. Derek was torn with emotions. He liked it so much, but he was burning with self-hatred right now. Stiles separated from him.

"I can't hate you anymore, Stiles," Derek said, crying. "I've tried so hard."

Stiles nodded. "I know."

"You didn't deserve anything I did to you," he continued.

"Kate made you do it," Stiles said. 

"I love you," Derek said.

Stiles was silent for that part.

"But I don't want to," he continued. Derek left the high school and went back home. Kate was surprised when he returned.

"Derek, what are you doing back so early?" she asked, intrigued.

"I made a mistake," Derek said, in tears. "I kissed Stiles. I told him I loved him. So do your fucking worst."

Kate sighed and shook her head. "I pushed too hard, trying to make you something you're not. I promise I only wanted the best for you, Derek. Here's how to be an adult. Step one, admitting you have a problem. Congratulations. You passed. Second, you drink your problems away." She entered the kitchen and came out with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and two glasses. She poured each of them a shot. "Drink up."

Derek took a shot and struggled to keep it down. He coughed on it, but got it down. Kate poured seconds.

"How many of these will help?" Derek asked.

"Until i tell you to stop," Kate said. They did those shots, and Kate poured only more this time and gave it to him. Derek did that third shot solo.

"I don't think I can do anymore," Derek said. 'This is awful."

"Keep going," Kate demanded as she poured a fourth one.

Derek looked at the shot, and back at her. "What is your angle?"

"You are a sad, closeted homosexual who kissed his crush in front of a whole school. You left the party, embarrassed," Kate said as she got up and brought two more different types of alcohol into the room. "You're worried how the lacrosse team will treat you. You don't know what your friends will think. You come home, upset, and find that your aunt has left for the night and the alcohol cabinet is unguarded. You will keep drinking, Derek. Because right now, there's a little sophomore boy with a blue jeep that's very old. It's probably close to malfunctioning. The brakes may stop working. Who knows?"

"You're a sick fuck, Kate," Derek said.

"I'll drink to that," Kate said. "Your kind shouldn't be here, and I'm simply doing my duty getting rid of them. So, you will drink all three of these bottles." She pats him on the shoulder and leaves.

Derek is scared. He pours himself a shot of something new-he's not sick of the taste of that yet. He alternates between the three in order to keep going. He's thinking about Stiles's safety. He's thinking about that night when  Kate made Stiles leave, but before he was even downstairs Kate smashed his head into his bookcase, kicked him when he fell over, threw the lamp at the wall over his head. Derek screamed for Stiles's name. The shutting of the front door echoed. Kate picked up Derek's phone and used the voice command to call Stiles. He remember the threat she left him to keep his perversions away from Derek or things would be worse for him. He remembered daily beatings after that. he remembered Kate saying how if Derek hadn't chosen to be gay that God wouldn't have punished his family by setting the Hale house on fire, abandoning him. He remembered Kate saying it was his fault that his family was dead. He remembered everything. And he remembered his vision going black and his head hitting the floor.

 


	9. Stiles's Painful Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek kissed Stiles at the Dance and ran off, and now Stiles has to find him. Second-to-last-chapter!

Derek was kissing Stiles. It was happening. Stiles, despite all the shit Derek put him through because of Kate, wanted this again for some reason. He tried to get over Derek, but he couldn't, and now he might have him again.  

"I can't hate you anymore, Stiles," Derek said, crying. "I've tried so hard."

Stiles nodded. "I know."

"You didn't deserve anything I did to you," he continued.

"Kate made you do it," Stiles said. 

"I love you," Derek said.

Stiles was shocked. Derek really loved him. Stiles tried to say it back, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"But I don't want to," he continued.

Oh. Stiles felt like he got hit with a wooden board. How could Derek lead him up like that? That was debateably worse than anything Derek ever put him through. Stiles was fighting back tears as he saw Derek leave the gym. Everyone was looking at him, and he couldn't take it, so Stiles left too. He headed to the bathroom and started to cry. How could he have been so stupid? Why did Stiles have to meet Derek in the first place? Why did Stiles take the high road all this time? He should have reported Derek for the abuse. He should have gotten Derek expelled he-

....

No, he couldn't do that to Derek. He should have reported Kate Argent. He could have gotten her arrested. But if it couldn't have proven, she would have beaten Derek more. Or had she been arrested, Chris Argent could have blamed Derek and un-adopted him or something. As much as Stiles hated Derek right now, he could never do anything to hurt him. 

Out of all the people to come into the bathroom, it had to be Jackson. He was actually looking slightly sympathetic. "Allison wants to make sure okay. And she probably wants to ask questions about her brother."

"I need a minute," Stiles said. Jackson was probably going to say 'I don't care', 'Get over it', 'Stop being a pussy'.

"I get it, take your time. That was.....rough," Jackson said. Wow. Tonight's completely full of surprises. "I uh, maybe shouldn't be saying this, but last year, when you were at his games, he seemed happier. And he looked over at you a lot. And then you stopped coming, and he was angry and hostile. And he wasn't happy with you coming to support Scott."

"How did you notice all of this?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I was...kinda paying attention to you. I get Derek. Being angry at someone because you don't understand what you're feeling," Jackson said lightly, not looking at Stiles in the eye.

"Wow. Oh my god," Stiles said.

"Just shut up, I'm just trying to help here," Jackson said.

"But Lydia," Stiles said.

"Bisexual. Legitimately," Jackson said. "I'll pretty much stick it in any hole." Stiles started laughing and so did Jackson. Stiles was really cheering up. "I don't know what's between you two now, but I do think we need to find Derek."

Stiles stood there for a while and nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Stiles and Jackson left the bathroom. Allison, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Erica, and Danny was there waiting for him.

"So, can we go get my brother?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Let's go." They all start headed out the door before Stiles stops. "Wait, this is mostly between me, him, and I guess Allison because she's the sister. You guys don't need to come. Stay, enjoy your evening."

"I'm supporting my Captain on coming out," Danny said.

"I'm supporting my Captain and his boyfriend," Jackson said. "If it gets to that."

"I'm supporting my best friend's brother," Lydia said. "And a former best friend I let down once that I don't plan on letting down again."

"I'm supporting my best friend," Scott said.

"As am I,' Erica joined in.

"You were kind of my date, so there's that, but you're my only friend at this school so,....I'm not sure what else to say. Go team! Whoo! Pride! Or something!" Malia said. Everyone turned to her and gave her a funny look.

"Ok, let's go. I appreciate all of you," Stiles said. They headed outside and went into the parking lot and couldn't find the limo.

"It's supposed to be out here!" Lydia exclaimed "I am so never using this company again."

"Well the driver must have assumed we wouldn't be leaving until 11," Allison said. 

Lydia took out her phone and started talking to the driver angrily. She hung up after a short conversation. He's on his way back, it'll be about ten minutes."

"What could Derek be doing be right now?" Stiles asked to himself. He was worried about Derek, and wanted to get to him fast.

"He's not answering his cell," Allison said. "Why won't he answer?

The limo came soon enough and they were all headed back. The ride was tense and quiet. Allison was looking out the window which was rolled down casually and then quickly stuck her head out the window, looking behind her. She had a strange look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Stiles asked.

"That was Kate," she said. "She's driving away from home, but if Derek's there she wouldn't leave him, right? Does this mean Derek's not home?"

"Honestly, Allison," Stiles said. "Derek and Kate's relationship isn't great. It's actually shit."

"Why would you say that?" Allison asked.

Oh dear, Stiles was not ready to open up this bag of worms but he had stayed silent way too long.

"The reason Derek and I don't get along is because last year when we were seeing each other, we got caught by Kate. She asked me to leave and on the way out I heard glass shattering, someone hitting a wall. Kate abuses him, Allison, and he was taking the anger from that out on me," Stiles said.

"That's ridiculous, Kate wouldn't do that," Allison said. "No."

"When did Kate come back in town, Allison?" Jackson asked.

"Near the start of school, why?" she asked.

"Derek always has bruises in the locker room," Jackson said. "I mean we all do, it's Lacrosse, it's intense, but I was thinking one day. Our bruises healed. he kept getting new ones. Most of our bruises are from Derek anyways. He is untouchable on the field. he avoids everything. Those bruises weren't lacrosse bruises. He didn't get them on the field."

"You guys can't expect me to believe that my aunt is physically assaulting my brother," Allison said. "We're almost at home. Stop being ridiculous."

The limo stopped in front of the Argent house, and they all headed up to the front door. They entered the house to see Derek unconscious, surrounded by empty alcohol bottles.

"Oh my god! Derek!" Allison screamed, running up to him. "Oh god, oh god. Lydia call 911!"

"Jesus Christ, he drank so much," Jackson said. "And he mixed. That's not smart."

"How did he even get into the liquor cabinet? It's locked. There's only two keys. One for dad and one for Ka-" Allison started to say. She looked around at the bottles. "Why would she give him this much? And why leave him?"

"The ambulance is on their way," Lydia said.

"What's in his hand?" Stiles asked.

Allison opened up his hand to find a piece of paper. "Stiles don't start your car. Brakes might be cut by Kate." She looked at the paper without breaking eye contact. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I know you love your aunt, but-" Stiles started.

"Stiles, shut up," Allison said crying. "My brother is dying and my aunt might be an abuser who is now trying to kill you by cutting your brakes? If this is all true why did neither of you say anything? Huh!? Why!?"

"Well, in Stiles's defense, Allison," Jackson started. "As seen in the car, you didn't believe him. Would Chris have? Would Chris believe a teenager over his sister? Would he have kicked Derek out? Would Kate have hurt him more?"

Allison held her hand to her mouth and started crying harder. Lydia sat by her and rubbed her back. The ambulance finally came and they got Derek to a hospital. Stiles gave his statements to the police. Apparently Kate had taken some of her stuff, making her look guilty. Stiles's brakes had indeed been cut. Chris came back from his trip devastated. Derek woke up finally and Chris apologized for not knowing and how he felt awful Kate got away with everything under his roof. Stiles visited Derek in the hospital and they kissed. Kate was a wanted woman and nobody had seen or heard from her for months.

* * *

 

"Happy 18th Birthday, Derek from the best boyfriend ever!" Stiles said as he handed Derek a wrapped gift.

"Thanks you, Stiles, I love it," Derek said as he kissed Stiles.

Stiles pulled away from the kiss smiling. "You can't say that until you open it!"

"Oh," Derek said confusedly. "Were you not the present?"

Stiles blushed and turned as red as his hoodie. "No but you can unwrap me later."

"Okay," Allison said, dropping her fork on her plate. "I'm not longer hungry."

"Same," Scott said.

"You two are just as bad," Derek said. "Don't act so innocent."

Stiles stabbed a piece of birthday cake and fed it to Derek.

"Eww, that's so gay," Scott said.

"Well you're so straight," Stiles retorted. "And that's worse. Adam and Steve, not Adam and Eve!"

Allison started laughing, and Scott just shook his head. Derek unwrapped the present and took out a photo frame with a picture of Derek kissing Stiles on the cheek with Stiles happily smiling into the camera. Derek had a tear in his eye. "Thank you, Stiles," he choked out. Stiles gave him a big bear hug.

"I love you, Der Bear," Stiles said.

"I love you too," Derek said as he kissed him.

* * *

 

They were walking outside in the park, holding hands later that night. Stiles was leaning on Derek "for warmth".

"Don't be worried about my college, Stiles," Derek said. "Two hours isn't that bad. We agreed one weekend I'd come back here, and in two weekends you'd visit me, and so on. It's like a paycheck. You wait two weeks, but you still get paid frequently. And we'll call and skype."

"But I keep reading these articles about couples breaking up and how college is the time to ditch your high school boyfriend and fuck sluts," Stiles said depressingly.

"And it'll be like that for most couples, but we're not like most couples," Derek said.

"That's so disgustingly cute," a voice said. Stiles's heart skipped a beat. they looked up, and there was Kate Argent, standing under a street lamp.

"Derek, let's call the cops. Let's get out of here," Stiles said.

"Spineless as ever, Stiles," Kate said. "Bravery is not your strength."

She took a step closer to them,and they took a step back.

"I may have been a bad aunt who would beat up a faggot living under my roof, but I'd never forget said faggot's birthday," Kate said. "I also got you a gift!" She pulled up a gun to them. Stiles screamed.

"Derek we need to run!" he said.

"Run and I'll shoot," Kate said. "Derek, I got you a way out for your birthday. Being gay is cute and all when you're a kid, but you're a legal adult now. You needed to grow the fuck up and out of this phase by now."

"Kate, what do you want?" Derek asked.

"To finish what you couldn't at homecoming, Derek," Kate said with a sigh. "When you start something you need to see it through."

"Just stop," Stiles said, crying. "Kate just please stop."

"I wish I could, Stiles," Kate said. "I really wish I could. Goodbye, Derek."

"Kate!" Stiles yelled. Bang.

Stiles didn't know what happened. Everything happened so fast. There was blood on his hands. Kate was running away. It had taken Stiles a few moments to realize he had taken two steps forward. They were small steps, he barely moved forward at all, but it made the difference. Stiles had just now realized that Derek wasn't the one shot. Stiles fell backwards, Derek catching him and laying him down slowly. Derek looked panicked. He was shouting something and Stiles couldn't understand him.

"Derek," Stiles said. "Derek I love you."

Stiles was fading in and out of consciousness. He remembered being in an ambulance. He remembered being in a gurney. And he remembered Derek's face. He remembered Derek saying he loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno mas! Uno mas! The story will be wrapped up on Wednesday! (And then I'll get to finishing my other FIC)


	10. Derek's Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Grand Finale everybody!!! This chapter is an emotional rollercoaster and you may want to stop halfway through but have faith in me! It's because I'm trying to incorporate two endings in one, it'll all make sense and be ok!

Derek woke up rudely from being shaken vigorously.

"Derek! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Stiles exclaimed. "It's the big day!"

"Stiles, you interrupted a REM Cycle. I'm going to be cranky," Derek complained. He turned on his side and ran his hand on Stiles's stomach, stopping as soon as he got to the bandages. "How's your stomach doing?"

"I'm not in any pain, Derek. You don't need to worry," Stiles said as he kissed Derek's forehead. "What you do need to be worried about is your Valedictorian speech. You don't wanna fuck up with everyone watching you."

"Will you be watching me?" Derek asked.

"Of course," Stiles said before kissing Derek again. "Now, as much as it pains me to say this, let's get you dressed."

Derek got dressed in his business casual shirt and tie and his burgundy graduation robe. He got in his car and started to drive to the graduation. He was nervously fidgeting and Stiles picked up on it. He held out his hand to Derek to hold.

"Hey," Stiles said. "It's going to be ok. You worried about giving your speech?"

"Yeah," Derek said.

 "You're going to do fine," Stiles reassured. "It's a great speech."

Derek got to the Entertainment Center in the next city over where the Graduation was being held. Usually it was a basketball course or an ice hickey rink, but it was often converted to other things such as concert halls and the yearly graduation ceremony for the nearby schools. Derek walked up to a very enthusiastic Allison and less enthusiastic Chris.

"Congratulations, Derek!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks, Allison," Derek said. His tone was slightly solemn. Allison let up a little.

"You're tense. Is it about your speech?" she asked comfortingly. Derek nodded without saying anything. She hugged him again and Chris did the stereotypical fatherly hand-on-shoulder-touch-of-support.

"I gotta go inside," Derek said, breaking off the hug.

"Hey," Allison interjected. "We're in the very first row in Section B. It'll be on the left of the stage. Look for us if you need support."

"Thanks, sis," Derek said.

Allison smiled a large smile. "You haven't called me that in a long time," she said faintly, holding back tears of happiness. Derek just smiled and walked away. He got in his place in the line as the students had to be arranged alphabetically. The music began to play and the students began to march forward, entering the main floor. There was applause and cheering all around. Derek sat in his seat and the Principal got up to make the first speech. Derek felt his heart beating, hell-he could hear it. Everything was slow motion, and the room was quiet. Derek couldn't hear a thing other than his heartbeat. He didn't want to give this speech. He couldn't do it. It was too hard for him.

"And now our Valedictorian, Derek Hale!" the principal introduced. Fuck. Derek took a deep breath and headed up there. He was shaking. He was scared. But he made his way up there and shook the principal's hand, and made his way to the podium. He took a deep breath, he looked over at Allison and Chris. Allison simply nodded at him.

"Hello, everyone. Congratulations on making it this far," Derek said. He was interrupted with applause and cheers at this part. "For some of us, high school was easy. For some of us, it was incredibly difficult and challenging. For those that struggled, I hope that you learned the skills you need to overcome all obstacles in the future. For those that didn't struggle, I'm envious of you and I hope that you have similar luck and success as you continue forward. Regardless of how we got to this point, we did, and that's a huge accomplishment. Principal Morris has allowed me to talk about a student named Stiles Stilinski and pay a tribute to him." His mouth was dry at this point and swallowing the lump in his throat was near impossible. "Stiles Stilinski was not in this graduating class, but would have been finishing off his sophomore year heading into his junior. About two months ago almost, Stiles died in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound. You know, we hear these stories everyday about teenagers dying but we, as young adults, have this god complex, this notion that we are invincible and we can do anything and nothing bad will ever happen to us. We hear these stories, but they happen in other states, other towns and we think that we're too far away, we're safe. This happened here in Beacon Hills. It happened in front of my eyes, and it was supposed to be me. So, as soon as this Graduation Ceremony is adjourned, let's do Stiles Stilinski a favor. When we transition into the adult world, make the most out of your life. Take your opportunities seriously. My fellow students that are going to college, don't party too hard, don't skip class, don't drop out. Don't take anything for granted. I am putting my best foot forward for Stiles. I am going to give everything my all to make the most out of my life for Stiles because he didn't get the chance to. Put your best foot forwards for your mothers, fathers, siblings. Make them proud. Make yourself proud. Life is precious, make the most out of it. I do apologize that I couldn't give you guys a happy, upbeat "we're free, we're done" speech because we're not done. We are going to continue, we are going to keep marching forward. We're going to overcome our obstacles, and trust me-there will be a lot. They may seem never-evening, but we're going to keep going forward. We'll jump those hurdles, one at a time. As you walk across this stage and grab that diploma, prepare yourself to keep walking towards the future to grab every opportunity you can. Let's do it for Stiles. Let's do it for our families. Let's do it for ourselves."

Derek stepped down from the podium and the crowd clapped and applauded for Derek. That had been hard for him to do. He wiped a single tear away from his eye and took another deep breath. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. His name was called, he grabbed his diploma, shook a few hands, sat down, and spaced out again. He didn't remember anything until he was back at home, sitting in his room, alone.

"Did I make your proud, Stiles?" Derek asked faintly. He looked over at his side and saw Stiles sitting next to him. He knew it wasn't real, like the morning, but it felt like it.

"Yes you did, Der Bear," Stiles said. "That took a lot of strength and bravery. I know it wasn't easy, but you delivered it perfectly."

"Thanks, Stiles," Derek said. "I miss you. I wish you could have been there."

"Same here," Stiles said. "For both statements."

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's great. She says hi. Your mom never leaves me alone. She's already included me into the family. Laura reminds me a lot of you," Stiles said.

Derek laughed. "That's so good to hear, Stiles."

"I gotta go, Derek," Stiles said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Derek.

* * *

 

Derek jumped up out of bed, cold and sweaty. "Siles!?" he yelled. "Stiles!?" He quickly jumped to cover the other side of the bed, hitting Stiles hard in the stomach.

"Ow, fuck!" Stiles said. "Ow, ow, ow. My Stomach!"

Derek sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh my god, Stiles, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His closed his eyes and started to cry. His breathing was so heavy right now and his heart was racing.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I thought you didn't survive when Kate shot you. It felt so real, Stiles."

"Well so does this pain in my fucking stomach because it's healing and you just freaking jumped on it," Stiles said bitterly.

Derek let out a small laugh. Stiles rolled his eyes and slowly sat up and held Derek.

"I am here, Derek," Stiles assured. "I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Stiles," Derek said. 

"I love you, Derek," Stiles said.

"I love you too, Stiles," Derek said.

"Now, let's go to bed," Stiles said. "You have a graduation speech in the morning."

Derek's graduation went off flawlessly. He still called Allison his sister, and Stiles was sitting next to them in the stands when he gave his speech and when he got his diploma. They had a celebration when he got back home with Derek and Allison's mutual friends. Derek blew out the candles on his cake and he went out on the balcony with Stiles.

"Want to know what I wished for?" Derek asked.

"Sure," Stiles said.

"I wished that I would lose you for real," Derek said.

Stiles got pissed. "Why the hell would you wish for that? Now I'm going to get freaking shot again and die!" Stiles freaked out. He punched Derek in the arm. "Are you dumping me? Do you want me dead?"

Derek just laughed at Stiles. "I wished for that because I planned on telling you. Now there's no way in hell that it's going to come true."

Stiles smiled at that and hugged Derek. "As cute as that was you can't fucking risk my life like that!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek held Stiles tight and rubbed his back.

"It's the only way to guarantee I won't lose you. After everything we've been through, I can't afford to go a day without you," Derek said.

"Awwww," Stiles said in a cutsey voice. "I'm dating a level 5 clinger."

They both laughed. 

"So what's next now that you're out of high school?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I know where I'm going to college, but the rest we can figure out together," Derek said.

"Together," Stiles repeated. "I like that."

 

** THE END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done after that large month hiatus! Now I'll be working on finishing up my other hiatus FIC!!!! :D


End file.
